tu es la femme de ma vie
by maily lily
Summary: Tu es la femme de ma vie !" "Vraiment ! Et je peux savoir combient tu as eu de vie avant celle-là ?"
1. Chapter 1

Tu es la femme de ma vie...

Résumé : « Tu es la femme de ma vie ! » « Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir combien tu as eu de vie avant celle ci ? »

Bon alors voilà un petit OS pour la rentrée parce que j'avoue avoir complètement laissé tomber mes fic cette été.

Alors cette fic se terminerait, selon le jugement de ma cousine, en queue de poisson. Moi je trouve cette fin plutôt bien. Donc lisez et dîtes moi s'il faut que je fasse une _vrai _fin.

Tu es la femme de ma vie...

Il était en chasse. Et cette semaine, son terrain de chasse serait les Trois balais. Quoi de mieux qu'un bar pour rencontrer de magnifiques déesses aux yeux de biches ?

Il entra dans le bar et c'est là qu'il l'aperçu. Elle était là. Assise au comptoir. Semblant travailler tout en discutant avec Mme Rosmerta. Elle était penchée sur un parchemin et ses cheveux noirs, un peu ondulés tombaient dessus avec grâce et élégance. C'était elle. Cette fille, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. C'était elle sa proie.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas conquérant.

Elle avait passé une assez bonne journée dans l'ensemble. Un de ses profs avait été absent et la disserte sur laquelle elle était tombée était facile. « Comparer les systèmes scolaire moldu et sorcier en donnant votre avis sur le choix, selon vous, le plus judicieux pour l'éducation des enfants. 120 cm de parchemin ». Bon d'accord peut être pas si simple pour tout le monde, mais elle, elle trouvait ça facile.

- « Alors Sarina, ça avance ta disserte ? » lui demanda Rosmerta.

- « Plutôt oui, » répondit la jeune fille, « mon plan me paraît assez solide. »

- « C'est bien alors. Tu pourrais faire une petite pause, non ? Ça doit bien faire deux heures que tu es là dessus. »

- « Oui, tu as raison. En plus ce n'est que pour la semaine prochaine. Une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal. »

- « A la bonheur ! Je vais te chercher un petit hydromel, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » dit la serveuse en partant dans sa réserve.

Sarina reprit donc, encore un instant, son plan. Cependant elle ne put rien écrire que déjà une personne s'assit à côté d'elle.

- « Bonsoir douce déesse. » lui susurra le jeune homme.

- « Bonsoir. » répondit elle d'une voix égale sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- « Je me demandais ce qu'une aussi magnifique jeune femme que vous, faisiez seule dans un bar ? »

- « Vous savez ce qu'on dit, » répondit Sarina en relevant la tête et en se plongeant dans les yeux noirs et envoûtant de son interlocuteur, « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagnée... »

- « Sirius Black. » se présenta-t-il en lui souriant et en lui tendant sa main.

- « Je sais. » répondit elle en lui serrant la main.

Oh ça oui, elle savait. Quiconque avait passé sept ans à Poudlard à la même époque que les Maraudeurs connaissait Sirius Black. De plus Sarina avait eu une sorte de béguin pour le jeune homme à l'époque. Mais elle savait comment il était. Coureur de jupon et profiteur. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Elle aurait pu se laisser faire à l'époque et devenir au bout d'une semaine de relation une « ex-de-Black ». Mais non, à l'époque elle croyait trop en l'amour pour ça. Évidemment maintenant ça avait bien changé, et elle fut très tentée de se laisser faire. Après tout mieux valait une semaine que rien du tout. Oui, elle se laisserait prendre et tan pi pour les conséquences.

- « Et puis-je savoir le prénom de la plus belle déesse tombée dans le bas monde des humains ? » lui demanda Sirius un sourire charmeur collé au visage.

- « Sarina. » répondit elle suavement.

- « Sarina... » répéta-t-il. « Sarina, tu es la femme de ma vie. Elle n'a commencé que lorsque je t'ai vue dans ce bar et elle se terminera lorsque tu détourneras ton regard de moi. »

- « Et bien... Que de poésie. » souffla Sarina qui, bien que consciente que ces paroles n'étaient que du vent, se sentait flattée.

- « Un poète aurait il le droit d'inviter sa muse à dîner ce soir ? »

- « Et bien si la muse à faim... Pourquoi pas... » accepta-t-elle.

Sirius l'emmena dans un petit restaurant où ils discutèrent de leur vie. En fait Sirius parla de sa vie, Sarina elle avait préféré rester dans le flou. Elle expliqua brièvement qu'elle faisait des études pour devenir professeur mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Sirius, lui, lui parla de ses amis, de sa formation d'Auror et du fait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Bref, beaucoup de mots pour ne rien dire.

Puis, en fin de soirée, Sirius l'amena chez lui et ils firent l'amour. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire ça. Ils eurent un échange sexuelle. Parce que évidemment il n'y avait eu aucun amour là dedans. Ce qui ne déranger pas Sarina plus que ça. Elle avait comprit depuis bien longtemps que l'amour faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Sarina était seule dans le lit de Sirius. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'habilla et rejoint le jeune homme qui préparer du café pour le petit déjeuné.

- « Bonjour. » le salua-t-elle.

- « Oh... Bonjour. Bien dormit ? »

- « Très bien. Merci. » lui répondit elle.

- « Sarina, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas se revoir. »

Là, elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. Il ne s'était pas écoulé 24h qu'il la larguait déjà ? Elle avait penser que comme toutes les filles qu'il avait eu à Poudlard elle serait restée avec lui au moins une semaine.

- « Tu es merveilleuse et moi je suis moi. Un jour ou l'autre je te ferais souffrir et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Oh ça non, il ne la faisait pas souffrir. Non, il l'humiliait !! Ce n'était qu'un connard qui avait profité d'elle. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'avait su et qu'elle s'était laissée faire ! Il voulait l'humilier à présent, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Elle ne montrerait pas combien elle était touchée !! Jamais !

C'est pour ça qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit en lui souriant :

- « Tout à fait d'accord. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Puis elle récupéra ces affaires et sortit de l'appartement maudissant les Black sur au moins 25 générations !!

Sa journée se passa plus ou moins bien. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur n'ayant pas beaucoup dormit mais le fait que tous ces professeurs lui rappelaient inlassablement qu'elle était la major de sa promotion la rendait de meilleur humeur.

Une fois tous ses cours terminés, elle pensa aller aux trois balais. Certes elle aurait pu retourner à son appartement et s'empiffrer de glace au chocolat avec de la chantilly. Mais elle aurait probablement prit 10 kilos et que serait devenu le fameux hydromel de Rosmerta ? C'était décidé, elle irait au trois balais.

- « Sarina ! Comment vas tu depuis hier ? » lui demanda Rosmerta soucieuse.

- « Couçi couça... » répondit la jeune fille. « Tu aurais encore de ton hydromel d'hier ? »

- « Oh bien sûr ! Tiens prends en un verre. » lui dit la serveuse en la servant. « C'est à cause de Black, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Et oui... Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Je pensait qu'il gardait ses copines au moins une semaine. » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard sceptique de Rosmerta.

- « Je t'aurais bien prévenue, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

- « Oh ce n'est pas bien grave je m'en remettrais. Ce n'était que... »

- « ... tu es la femme de ma vie. » entendit elle tout d'un coup.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et fut d'abord surprise, puis en colère, d'y trouver Sirius contant fleurette à une midinette. Quel culot il avait de revenir ici !! Et de dire les même phrases, qu'il lui avait dite, à cette espèce de pouffiasse décolorée !! Ne vous méprenez pas cependant, la réaction de Sarina n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Non, c'était de l'orgueil, voilà tout.

Elle se leva brusquement de son tabouret et s'approcha du couple sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

- « Sirius ?! » dit elle sèchement.

- « Sarina ?! » dit il étonné de la voir ici.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?! » lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- « Ce que je... ce que je fait ici ? » répéta-t-il ne comprenant absolument pas ce que disait la jeune femme.

- « Oui ce que tu fais là !! Ce que tu fais dans ce bar alors que tu devrait être avec nos enfants !! » lui hurla-t-elle improvisant au fur et à mesure.

- « Nos... Nos enfants...? »

- « Oui ! Tu sais Nicolas et Sophie !! Les deux enfants que TU m'as fait !! C'est pas possible ce que tu peux être irresponsable !! Ma mère avait raison !! Je n'aurais jamais dût te croire quand tu me disait que tu changerait et que tu deviendrais raisonnable ! Tu parles, que des paroles en l'air !! » cria-t-elle avant de récupérer son sac et de sortir du bar.

Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot de tous son monologue mais elle eu le plaisir d'entendre la pétasse blonde passer devant le jeune homme et lui dire.

- « Pauvre con. »

Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bar avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Sa journée d'hier avait été assez bonne dans l'ensemble, sa soirée avait été agréable, sa nuit agitée dans le bon ses du terme et son réveil cauchemardesque. Mais sa vengeance avait été simplement jouissif. Un vrai délice. Pourquoi manger la vengeance froide alors qu'on pouvait la dévorer brûlante ?

- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prise ? » demanda alors la voix de Sirius la sortant de son petit paradis.

- « Simple question d'orgueil et de vengeance. » lui répondit elle en lui souriant.

- « On peut se revoir ? » demanda alors soudainement Sirius.

- « Je ne pense pas Black. Pas pour une autre nuit comme celle d'hier en tout cas. »

- « Et si je te le demandais pour plus d'une nuit ? »

- « Il faudrait que tu le mérites pour ça. » dit elle après réflexion.

- « Donnes moi ton adresse et je te prouverais que je mérite ton attention. »

- « Hum... Tu devras aussi mériter mon adresse. Tu n'as qu'à essayer de trouver mon nom de famille. Tu trouveras facilement mon adresse. Puis tu pourras venir me voire. Mais uniquement si pour toi c'est sérieux parce que moi je ne referais plus la même « erreur » qu'hier soir. Je ne suis pas fille qui couche. »

- « Ton nom ? Et comment je vais pouvoir le trouver ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Réfléchis, je te donne un indice : j'étais dans la même année que toi à Poudlard, mais pas dans la même maison. Réfléchis y. A plus Black. » dit elle en partant laissant derrière elle un Sirius plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avait tout les qualités qu'il recherchait, un sens de l'humour remarquable, un caractère bien trempé, une conversation intéressante sans parler, bien sûr, de son physique et de ses performances. De plus elle ne lui avait pas fait de scène quand il lui avait dit qu'ils ne devaient plus se revoir. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à la revoir le soir même et certainement pas à se faire humilier par elle. Mais il l'avait trouver belle, intelligente, forte. Il la voulait. Enfin la revoulait. Et pour plus d'une nuit si possible. Il n'avait d'elle que son prénom. Pas de nom de famille, pas d'adresse, pas même le nom de son école. C'était un défi, et il comptait bien le gagner.

C'était elle. C'était elle qu'il voulait. Et foi de Sirius Black, il l'aurait !

**FIN**


	2. suite et fin !

Bonsoir ou bonjour

Vous gentils lecteurs que vous êtes m'avez dit que "non ma fin est bien comme elle est et que ça ne nécessite pas de suite". Mais ma cousine plus têtu qu'une mule n'a pas lâché l'affaire... Donc plus pour elle que par réelle envie j'ai écrit cette suite et fin qui selon moi est moins bien que l'autre fin. Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même.

**Tu es la femme de ma vie suite et fin !!**

Cela faisait trois mois que Sarina Demon avait couché avec Sirius Black. Trois mois, et elle avait complètement oublié cette aventure.

Elle était entrée en pleine période de révision et n'avait plus cours depuis un mois. En résumé, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle et n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour depuis un mois. Chaque jour elle faisait juste l'effort d'enfiler un vieux pantalon et le sweat de son université et de se faire une queue de cheval. Puis elle travaillait jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle ou elle commandait une pizza ou elle se faisait chauffer un des plats préparés dont elle avait fait le stock avant cette période d'hibernation. Le soir, après avoir réviser et rabâché ses cours pendant toute la journée elle recommandait une pizza et se regardait un film avant d'aller se coucher. Ses journées étaient mornes et aussi précises qu'un métronome.

Aussi Sarina ne fut pas surprise lorsque 10 minutes après avoir commandé une pizza on sonna à sa porte. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver un jeune homme sans pizza.

- « Black ?! » S'étonna-t-elle.

- « Bonsoir Sarina Demon. » Lui dit il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Heu... Bonsoir... » Répondit la jeune femme qui essayait de s'expliquer la présence du jeune homme devant son appartement. « Heu... Qu'est ce que tu... fais ici ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as dit de te retrouver. » Répondit il.

- « Ah ! Oui c'est vrai. Bah... Heu... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement me chercher... »

- « Un Black accepte toujours les défis qu'on lui donne ! » Répondit il fièrement. « Tu me laisses entrer ? Que je te raconte pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à te retrouver ? »

- « Heu... C'est que... » Répondit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'oeil à son appartement qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir qu'à un logement. « Hum... Je suis en période de révision et mon appartement n'est pas très... propre... » Termina-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme entrer sans gène chez elle.

- « C'est pas pire que mon apparte'. » Constata-t-il. Tu révises quoi ? »

- « Un tas de trucs. » Répondit précipitamment la jeune femme en récupérant ses livres et ses cours. Écoutes Black... »

- « Sirius. Mon prénom c'est Sirius ». La reprit-il.

- « Oui, bon, Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais je ne peux absolument pas me permettre de prendre du retard dans mes révisions et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder, donc... »

- « Tu peux bien prendre une petite pause non ? Tes parents m'ont dit que tu ne sortais plus du tout de chez toi depuis que tu n'avais plus cours. »

- « Tu es allé chez mes parents ?! » S'exclama Sarina.

- « Oui, au manoir Demon. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné ta nouvelle adresse. Ça n'a pas été très facile de te trouver. »

- « Bon ok, j'abdique. De tout manière j'arriverais pas à bosser plus. Alors explique moi comment et surtout pourquoi tu m'as chercher ? » Abdiqua la jeune femme en s'installant sur son canapé.

- « Eh bien, quand on s'est quittés à Prés-au-lard, j'étais vexé et humilié, mais tu m'avais donné un nouvelle objectif -bien plus attractif que ce que je faisais soit dit en passant-. J'ai d'abord essayé de chercher tout seul mais sans grand succès. Alors je suis allé chez James Potter pour lui demander s'il se rappelait d'une Sarina. Bien sûr, il n'en savait pas plus que moi sur toi. J'ai réfléchis longtemps pour retrouver ton nom de famille. Et puis, un jour, Lily m'appelle en me disant qu'elle a un truc à me montrer. James lui avait dit que je chercher une fille de notre année qui s'appelle Sarina. Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, elle m'a montré l'album de promotion de notre septième année et tu le lui avais signé. »

- « C'est possible oui... J'en ai signé tellement... » Souffla la jeune fille.« Quand tu dis Lily, tu parles de Lily Evans ?! Elle est toujours avec James Potter ?! »

- « Oui. Ils vont se marier dans quelques mois. » Lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

- « Et bah dit donc... »

- « Et c'est grâce à eux que je t'ai retrouvée. Je me suis souvenu en voyant ton nom. Demon comme la famille Demon. Grande, puissante, vielle mais qui allait s'éteindre disait ma mère. Je n'ai réussi à trouvé que l'adresse de tes parents mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas cherché dans le monde moldu. »

- « Cette appartement me permet d'accéder plus facilement à ma fac. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Il ne restait plus de logement proche de mon école dans le monde sorcier. »

- « D'accord... » Souffla Sirius.

Un long silence s'abattit alors entre les deux jeunes gens.

- « Et maintenant ? » Demanda Sarina qui ne savait pas où cette discussion les menait.

- « Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » Demanda Sirius d'un ton charmeur.

- « Non. » Répondit directement la jeune fille.

- « Mais tu avais dit que si je te retrouvais on pourrait sortir ensemble ! »

- « C'était des paroles en l'air, je ne pensais pas que tu les prendrais au pied de la lettre ! Je te connais bien Black et il est hors de question que je devienne une de ses... de ses _filles_ avec qui tu sors habituellement ! »

- « J'ai changé Sarina. Tu m'as fait changer. Je n'arrive pas à le croire moi même mais durant ces trois mois tu m'obsédais. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, à la façon de te retrouver. Je t'en pris... Laisses moi une chance... »

- « Je ne te connais pas assez, je crois... »

- « Faut il donc que je te courtise ? » Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

- « Peut être... » Répondit Sarina énigmatiquement.

- « Bon... Alors je peux t'inviter au restaurant ? »

- « Certainement pas ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. « C'est comme ça que ça à commencé la dernière fois. Non, tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi pour regarder un film, j'ai commandait une pizza. Puis je te donnerais mon numéro et tu retourneras chez toi. Et d'ici trois quatre jours tu pourras me rappeler pour qu'on sorte un soir par exemple. »

- « On est obligé de prendre tant de temps ? » Se lamenta-t-il.

- « Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi tu peux partir. Mais je ne coucherais plus avec toi avant plusieurs rendez-vous. » Rétorqua Sarina.

- « Bien, alors va pour un film et une pizza. » Accepta Sirius en s'installant à côté de la jeune femme. « J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ? » Questionna-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- « ... Oui... » Répondit Sarina dans un souffle avant que Sirius ne l'embrasse délicatement.

Ils avaient le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et si, comme il le disait, il l'aimait alors tout se passerait bien...

**FIN**

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin je ne ferrais pas d'autre suite à cette histoire même si ma cousine me supplie pendant des mois

A+

Maïlylily


End file.
